This invention relates to an apparatus and method for burning fuel in combustion supporting gas. In one of its aspects this invention relates to an apparatus and method for producing a stable flame in a combustion apparatus. In another of its aspects this invention relates to an apparatus and method for burning fuel in combustion supporting gas in which the wall of a second chamber is protected from the flame and is cooled by an induced backflow of external gas and combustion supporting gas along the wall of the second section. In yet another aspect of the invention a method and apparatus particularly suited as a source of hot combustion gases for the production of furnace carbon black is provided.
Although a very large number of configurations in the design of equipment for burning fuel in a combustion supporting gas are known, a burner apparatus capable of producing a stable flame and hot combustion gases at various feed rates and at the same time maintaining a cool wall surface in the combustion chamber and the combustion chamber outlet is an important advancement in the art. Such an apparatus is presented in this disclosure.
It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus and method for burning fuel in combustion supporting gas in which a stable flame is maintained at various feed rates. It is also an object of this invention to provide an apparatus and method for burning fuel in combustion supporting gas while protecting the wall and outlet port of the combustion chamber from the intense heat produced in the hot combustion gases. It is another object of the invention to provide a burner useful as an efficient burner for home heating and building heating furnaces. It is still another object of the invention to provide a burner useful in the production of hot combustion gases for production of furnace carbon black.
Other aspects, objects, and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading this specification taken in conjunction with the drawing and the appended claims.